Accidentaly pregnant
by charriieex
Summary: Rich Bella becomes pregnant with rich Edward's baby. They both help each other get through teenage pregnancy while everyone but their friends and Edward's family judge them. Hi, Im sorry if you wanted to read this story but my brother deleted the chaps


"What! How?" Alice asked, confused.

"Well, it went a bit like this" I put my finger through the hole my other finger made, imitating sex.

"Yes, I'm not stupid. I know how it works, but I mean…_why!" _She wore a pained expression when she screamed _"why!" _

"why? Well…sex feels good and I wanted to feel good" I explained jokingly

"BUT WHY DIDN'T HE KEEP IT WRAPPED?" Alice shouted me from the other end of the bed.

"Shhhhhhhh!" I pressed a manicured finger to my plump lips. "we _are _in my house and my mother is downstairs"

"I know, I know. But seriously!" Alice complained.

I looked down and fiddled with the bedspread of my king size bed. My room was large with its own bathroom and walk-in wardrobe.

My laptop rested on top of my white desk and my hair products and makeup rested on my vanity table, right next to the wall long mirror.

I lived here with my rich father, Charlie, and my snobby at home mother, Renee.

"Seriously what? Seriously, yes I am pregnant, Seriously I am pregnant with Edward Cullen's child and Seriously, yes I am scared" I took a breath to calm myself down and looked Alice in the eye. I expected her to look sympathetic but her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Your pregnant with Edward Cullen's kid!" Rosalie's voice said from behind me.

I jumped and turned around on the bed quickly. I placed a hand over my heart which was beating so fast, anyone would think that I had just ran for miles without stopping.

"Holy shit Rosie, you could have gave me some warning, I nearly had a fucking heart attack" I cried.

Rosalie didn't answer she just stared at me in shock. "Do you _know _what a condom is?"

I sighed "Yes Rosie, I know what a condom is, its just we were kinda…lost in the moment"

"I'm gonna cut off his-" She started but I cut her off.

"No point now, What's done is done"

"Good point, but I'm still gonna do it" Rose added with a laugh.

I rolled my brown eyes but smiled none the less at my best friend, _of course she would. _

"So…your gonna keep it then?" Alice asked, she had the look of concern on every line of her face.

I shrugged "I have to tell Edward first"

Rose shook her head back and forth in disbelief at her friend "I still cant believe that Edward Cullen is the dad, you two are not really best friends"

"I know, but we do get along"

"Yes, we can see that" Alice teased.

I rolled my eyes "It was a one time thing!"

"Can we go tell him now?" Rosie basically begged.

"Of course not! I have to tell him by myself" I slipped off of the bed , shrugged on my jacket and stepped into my heels.

"Shall we drive you?" Alice asked as I walked towards the door.

I turned with a small smile on my heart-shaped face "Yes please"

Five minutes later they were speeding down the road in Rosalie's BMW convertible towards the Cullen's mansion.

"What you gonna tell him?" Alice looked back at me from the front seat.

"The truth"

Alice just shrugged in response.

The rest of the 5minute journey was silent as we all got lost in our thoughts before the pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

I climbed out of the BMW and up the porch steps before the door swung open to expose Edward.

He was wearing PJ pants and a plain, wrinkled grey top which was tight enough to show his muscles but not tight enough to look gay, his bronze hair was even messier then usual and he was rubbing his eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep in them.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you" I said lamely. _its was 11 in the morning for Christ sake, Lazy asshole. _

"Its ok" He mumbled. "Are they coming in?" he nodded his head towards Rose and Alice who were still sat in the car.

I shook my head "No, I wanted to talk to you alone"

"Oh ok."

"Can I come in? because you might want to sit down for this"

He nodded and opened the door wider so I could step into his hallway.

He waved me down the hallway and into his empty living room, I followed slowly behind him. Completely dreading telling him.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa and i joined him but sat away from him and stared at the wall opposite me.

"So…what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm…um…I'm pregnant, Edward" I whispered, hoping for the love of god that he didn't hear me.

After Edward didn't say anything for a while I turned to look at him to find his jaw slack and his eyes wide.

"Is…" He cleared his throat before continuing. "Are you sure its mine?"

"Hey! I'm not a get around, I'm damn sure its yours" I told him forcefully, not actually offended.

"Oh, um, I wasn't suggesting you get around. I just wanted to make sure" He said apologetically.

"Good. And yes it _is yours" _

Edward suddenly stood up and started pacing in front of me. His hands immediately ran through his hair.

"Edward, sit down"

"But what are we going to do?"

"Your not going to do anything, I can look after myself" I told him, If he didn't want this baby then I'd look after it myself.

"no. no way, I'm not letting you do this on your own!" He closed his eyes and pulled at his hair.

"I don't want you to get involved. This will basically ruin my future career and I don't want that happening to you"

"I don't care, I will take a break from school and collage to help you"

"No Edward!" I stood up and went to walk towards the door but his hand jutted out to stop me.

"I am not letting you do this on your own, Its my baby to"

"I know that, Edward, but I cant do this to you" I shook him off and stalked towards the door but before I could open it Edward grabbed onto my hips from behind and pulled me back to him so my back was flush with his chest.

"Don't do this. I want to look after you and our baby" he whispered into my ear, his lips brushed my earlobe before he kissed my ear and taking it into his mouth and sucking lightly. I couldn't help myself, I threw my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Fine" I murmured before turning around in his arms and pressing my lips to his.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, our tongues fought with each other while he pulled me closer to him.

I pulled back but stayed in his arms and said "I've got to go. I'll see you at school"

He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips then pulled back from me, I turned away from him and walked out of the door, closing it shut behind me.


End file.
